


脑洞集中营

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Chris, Bottom Jim, M/M, Top Spock, top Zachary, 狗血, 脑洞
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 脑洞存档





	1. 老师，您好

**Author's Note:**

> 无逻辑，有Bug，谢绝KY，不喜请关闭，谢谢！

设定Chris 28岁，大学教师，Zach 18岁，Chris的学生。

派在大学里很受欢迎，师生们都很喜欢他，因为他很温和，讲课又很有意思。这一天在课堂上宣布这将是会是他在这里最后一个学期教学，因为他要辞职了。这个消息对庆来说，犹如晴天霹雳，因为他喜欢派老师。

经过一整天的深思熟虑，庆决定去和派老师告白，他不想让自己留下遗憾，于是放学后就来到派的办公室，结果看到老师的办公室里还有一个男人，而且这个男人和派老师还很亲密，庆很是吃醋。那个男人（就汤老师吧）意味深长地看了一眼庆，留下送给派的蛋糕就离开了。

办公室里只有庆和派两个人，派问他是不是有什么事。庆犹豫了一下，问：老师，您为什么要离开？派脸微红：我有自己的原因。庆：能不能不要走。派：不能。果断拒绝。庆沉默了，派走过来拍拍他的肩安慰他，说这已经是不能改变的事实，然后又教育了一番庆上课要专心听（庆每次上派的课，都会痴迷地盯着派看）由于两个人距离很近，庆能闻到派身上的香水味，然后就心猿意马了，目光下移盯着派露出的脖子看，最终情难自禁，问：老师，您用什么香水味，真好闻。

派感觉庆在调情，脸又红了，这无疑火上浇油让庆更加痴迷。庆想起自己此行的目的，又想到之前那个男人和派这么亲密，吃味地问：刚刚那是老师的男朋友吗？派笑笑：不是，你问这个干什么。庆：因为我喜欢老师您，看到别的男人和你在一起我会嫉妒。派怔住了，随后尴尬地咳了几声，说：你现在只是青春期的迷恋，不是真的喜欢，等你再长大一点就会明白什么是真正的喜欢。

庆猛地站起，派被吓了一跳。庆双手撑在桌子上，把派圈在里面，边说身体边往前倾：我知道对自己对老师您是何种喜欢，我想抱您，想亲您，甚至在每个深夜都幻想着能干您，我喜欢您，想拥有您的一切。说到最后，派已经被压在桌子上，双手急忙撑在庆的胸膛上，想要推开他：你先放开我，有话我们好好说。庆脑子一热，拒绝，随后就亲上了派。基本就是乱啃。派扭动着身体，想要挣脱，可是庆的力气很大，压制着派，从嘴巴一路亲到脖子，扯开派的衬衫，咬上了乳X头，派吃疼，说：你再这样我就叫保安了。庆豁出去了，顾不得那么多，玩弄着乳X头，说：叫吧，反正丢人的也不是我，如果您想大家都看到您现在的模样，我也不介意。派压抑着呻X吟：你就不怕被开除吗？庆：无所谓，反正您都要走了。说着，解开派的皮带，派急了，连忙制止：不行！如果你再不停止，我会告你QJ。庆停了下来，看着派身体的反应，邪魅一笑：不，您不会，您对我有感觉。派无地自容。庆扯下派的西裤，将他翻了个身趴在书桌上，一根手指直接捅了进去，没被入侵过的后穴紧紧咬着手指，庆感受着高热的包裹，想着如果是自己的阴茎会不会更紧更热？庆解开自己的裤子，掏出GG，边撸边用手指戳着派的后穴。手指碰到了敏感点，派控制不住呻吟了一下，庆像发现宝藏一样，说：老师，您的声音真好听。派立刻闭上嘴巴不敢再出声。

没多久庆就射了，射在派的股缝，庆用这个当润滑剂，抹进派的肠道，派其实也快撑不住，最后的理智告诉他不可以这么做，扭过头，说：趁你还没犯大错之前赶紧放开我，我不想你的人生有任何污点。庆低头吻住派，贴着他的嘴唇，说：我不在乎，我只在乎您。说着就插进了派的身体。

派哆嗦了一下，他没和其他男人做过，没想到会这么疼痛，庆更没做过，也没怎么给他扩张，被吸得很紧，庆就说：老师，您太紧太热了，我想射。派欲哭无泪，为什么会这样啊！！！

停顿一会后，庆就动起来了，覆在派的耳朵说自己有多爱他，派被说得脸通红，叫他别说了。然后庆顶到了前列腺，派的肠道缩了一下，开始低喘，庆发现了，故意都往那里顶弄，又问派自己的人体解剖学学得好不好，找到了男人最敏感的地方。

庆其实是毫无章法的操弄，可是越是这样，越是让派享受着迭起的高潮，撑不了多久，他们都射了。庆射在里面，完了之后还不退出来，覆在派的后背，头埋在他的脖子了，可怜兮兮地说：老师，您不要走，我不想您走……派：我现在不是还没走吗？你能不能先退出去（为什么一个18岁的少年会那么重？！）庆：不能！老师，我又硬了。于是，拉起派让他坐在椅子上，派全身酥麻没什么力气，任由庆将他的双腿挂在椅子的扶手上，后穴暴露在庆的面前，还有一些庆的精液流了出来，派羞耻万分。庆用手指戳了戳，派咬住下唇，仰起脖子，庆抽出派西裤上的皮带绕到派的身后，将派的双腕反绑在椅背后。

庆：老师，我曾经幻想过这一幕，您为我打开身体，我在里面冲撞。说着，庆再次进入，这次比上次顺畅多了。庆用力操着派，深怕力道轻了速度慢了，老师没有快感。派眼角湿润，明明高潮不断就是还想维持老师的形象不敢呻吟。庆见了很是委屈：老师您都没有出声，一定是我做的不够好。于是更加用力。派终于吃不消，让庆慢点。庆：老师，您有感觉到快感吗？派：你快闭嘴！庆乱啃着派的身体，说：老师，我特别喜欢您今天讲解的《十四行诗》，要不现在我念给您听听，看看我有没有记错。于是，边念边操。操得派很快就射了。庆：老师，你体力不行啊。

解开皮带，翻过派让他跪趴在椅子上，继续操，派已经浑身无力，软在椅子上，扭过头，眼泪汪汪地求庆停下来。庆凑前吻着派老师：老师，您这样真美。派：别这样。庆委屈巴巴地说：老师，我这么爱您，您不要走了好不好？派：你委屈个毛线，我才要委屈好吗！

最后又被操射了，庆自己也射在了里面。

完事之后，庆看在派身上的痕迹有些自责，说：老师，您还是报警吧。派扶着酸疼的腰：算了，你走吧。庆很惊讶：您不想报警吗？派：赶紧滚！趁我还没后悔。

庆满腹疑虑地走了。

庆一走，派就个汤老师打电话诉苦，说自己被学生操了，还是自己喜欢的那个，他和看上去的一样，很生猛，简直就是小狼狗，吃得自己骨头都不剩。

原来派早就知道庆喜欢他，因为庆看他的眼神太能说说明一切了，更糟糕的是他发现自己也被庆吸引，可他是庆的老师，而且庆又比他小那么多。为了自己也为了庆，派决定辞职，汤老师只是路过来看看他，顺便让他勇敢地去追寻自己的爱情，年龄身份都没关系，没想到会被庆看到。

第二天，派来上课，全程都不敢再看庆，目光不经意的触碰，派就下意识地扶着还酸疼的腰。

放学后，庆又来到了派的办公室。

啪啪啪。

一直啪到派肯说出真正要辞职的原因为止。

派：哎，年轻人体力就是好啊。


	2. My good Boy

派是学生，庆是老师，年龄差也10岁，18和28。

派是乖宝宝，学习成绩好，可是他自己有些自卑，总觉得自己不好看，而且发情期迟迟不来，他都不知道自己到底是什么属性。还有派宝宝有个不为人知的秘密，他暗恋自己教意大利语的老师Zach。但是他不敢表白，只敢偷偷地看着庆。庆是alpha，学校里师生的梦中情人，也是学校论坛上最想交往（睡）的男神第一名。

派本来对网络没什么兴趣，可是为了能多看到庆每天都会上论坛看庆的最新照片，然后匿名开帖子写小说，很隐晦地把他和庆当成主角。

某一天上完体育课派觉得晕乎乎的，身上还有点热，以为是感冒了，就请假准备回家休息。

在等车的时候刚好遇到开车回家的庆，庆见到他问他不是应该在上课吗？怎么站在这里。派说自己不舒服请假了，庆就说送他回家。派心里很高兴，但还是有些害羞（暗恋的人要送他回家！）说不用了，庆坚持，派也就照做了。派一进到车里，庆就闻到了淡淡的香味，是刚刚成熟的Omega香气，以他的阅历马上就知道派其实快要发情，可是派本人好像还不知道。更糟糕的是庆发现自己被这股若有似无的香味勾起了欲望，他赶紧降下车窗让风灌进来一点吹散诱人的Omega香味。

问了地址后庆就开车了，一路上他竭力克制。派感觉越来越燥热，从里到外的热，问庆空调是不是开得有点大。庆：根本就没开好吗！

派的香味越来越浓，引诱着庆，庆开始觉得自己很燥热，知道再这样下去不行，还开着车呢会出事。于是就释放了一点信息素，结果适得其反，alpha的信息素对第一次发情的Omega就像是包裹了糖衣的毒药一样，引诱着Omega吃下去。派的身体不由自主地想要触碰庆，他渴望着有双手去抚摸，去给他发烫的身躯带来一点舒缓。派双眼含春望着庆，问：老师，车里为什么这么香？（其实都是他自己的信息素，他不知道）

派扯着身上白T的领口，漂亮的锁骨若隐若现，喘着粗气断断续续地说好热。虽然没有身体接触，可是这样的撩拨让庆更加难忍，只好把车拐进小巷子停下，摇上车窗不让派的信息素外泄，将冷气开到最大。庆：是你发情了才会觉得热，你留在这里别乱动，我去给你买抑制剂。庆刚要走派就拉住他的手臂，派的意识已经模糊，含着泪地说着不要走。

派顺着胳膊贪挺起身体将自己的头埋到庆的脖子里疯狂地吸取着alpha的味道，后来干脆坐到庆的身体，磨蹭着庆。庆被弄硬了，想把派弄下来，可是派死死抱住庆不撒手，还在他的脖子乱啃，车里全是刚成熟的Omega的香味，像是最强烈的春药，庆感觉自己也在崩溃的边缘。最终没办法，用尽全力硬拽着派下来，替他绑好安全带，用最快的速度带他回了自己的家。自己家比较近（强行解释为什么不送派回家）

派差不多软成一滩水了，庆费了很大的劲才把他弄进家里。期间，派一直贴着庆，身体摩擦。低低的呻吟声全都在庆的耳边，还带着哭腔说难受，屁股很湿之类的。庆把派弄上床，打算给他买药，但派就是不肯松手，恳求着庆：老师，帮我……

庆看着被情欲包裹的派，制止力终于崩塌，脑子一热，问派真的想他帮他吗？派流着泪：求你了，老师……庆立刻吻了派。派已经湿透了，庆做了简单的扩张就进去了但因为还是第一次被进入的一瞬间还是会疼，叫着让庆出去。庆安慰他没事的一会就好。庆等了一会才开始操派。派被操开完全放开松软了以后，庆开始对着前列腺进攻，弄得派娇喘连连，神魂颠倒。

发情期持续了几天，啪啪了好几次，换了很多姿势，结束之后，派的肚子里全是庆的精液，后穴一张一合流了出来。。

发情期过后派休息够了醒来很惊讶，自己竟然和老师做了，庆对他说别害怕，我没进生殖腔（差一点就没忍住）也没标记你，而且在你昏睡的时候帮你请了假，也联系了你的父母告知了他们，他们来看过你。派很惊讶：你告诉了我爸妈！？庆：是的，这是很重大的事情，你第一次发情，而我没忍住犯了错，必须通知他们。派脸红透了，感觉好羞耻，然后想起是自己求着庆，庆才操他的，而且庆还说这是一个错误。派越想越难过，庆看出来了，握住他的手说：我是因为喜欢你才这么做，不然你以为我为什么会想送你回家？我可没那么好心当学生的免费司机。派再次震惊：你说喜欢我？庆：别以为我不知道xx那篇文是你写的，你是怎么描写我们的？你喜欢后入式？想不到乖宝宝pine会写出这么香艳的句子，还是你其实是你真实的内心想法？然后咬着派的耳朵说：想不想来试一下？派害羞：我的发情期过了。庆：没关系，不在发情期也可以做。然后又按照派写的啪啪了一次。

派的香味越来越浓，引诱着庆，庆开始觉得自己很燥热，知道再这样下去不行，还开着车呢会出事。于是就释放了一点信息素，结果适得其反，alpha的信息素对第一次发情的Omega就像是包裹了糖衣的毒药一样，引诱着Omega吃下去。派的身体不由自主地想要触碰庆，他渴望着有双手去抚摸，去给他发烫的身躯带来一点舒缓。派双眼含春望着庆，问：老师，车里为什么这么香？（其实都是他自己的信息素，他不知道）

派扯着身上白T的领口，漂亮的锁骨若隐若现，喘着粗气断断续续地说好热。虽然没有身体接触，可是这样的撩拨让庆更加难忍，只好把车拐进小巷子停下，摇上车窗不让派的信息素外泄，将冷气开到最大。庆：是你发情了才会觉得热，你留在这里别乱动，我去给你买抑制剂。庆刚要走派就拉住他的手臂，派的意识已经模糊，含着泪地说着不要走。

派顺着胳膊贪挺起身体将自己的头埋到庆的脖子里疯狂地吸取着alpha的味道，后来干脆坐到庆的身体，磨蹭着庆。庆被弄硬了，想把派弄下来，可是派死死抱住庆不撒手，还在他的脖子乱啃，车里全是刚成熟的Omega的香味，像是最强烈的春药，庆感觉自己也在崩溃的边缘。最终没办法，用尽全力硬拽着派下来，替他绑好安全带，用最快的速度带他回了自己的家。自己家比较近（强行解释为什么不送派回家）

派差不多软成一滩水了，庆费了很大的劲才把他弄进家里。期间，派一直贴着庆，身体摩擦。低低的呻吟声全都在庆的耳边，还带着哭腔说难受，屁股很湿之类的。庆把派弄上床，打算给他买药，但派就是不肯松手，恳求着庆：老师，帮我……

庆看着被情欲包裹的派，制止力终于崩塌，脑子一热，问派真的想他帮他吗？派流着泪：求你了，老师……庆立刻吻了派。派已经湿透了，庆做了简单的扩张就进去了但因为还是第一次被进入的一瞬间还是会疼，叫着让庆出去。庆安慰他没事的一会就好。庆等了一会才开始操派。派被操开完全放开松软了以后，庆开始对着前列腺进攻，弄得派娇喘连连，神魂颠倒。

发情期持续了几天，啪啪了好几次，换了很多姿势，结束之后，派的肚子里全是庆的精液，后穴一张一合流了出来。。

发情期过后派休息够了醒来很惊讶，自己竟然和老师做了，庆对他说别害怕，我没进生殖腔（差一点就没忍住）也没标记你，而且在你昏睡的时候帮你请了假，也联系了你的父母告知了他们，他们来看过你。派很惊讶：你告诉了我爸妈！？庆：是的，这是很重大的事情，你第一次发情，而我没忍住犯了错，必须通知他们。派脸红透了，感觉好羞耻，然后想起是自己求着庆，庆才操他的，而且庆还说这是一个错误。派越想越难过，庆看出来了，握住他的手说：我是因为喜欢你才这么做，不然你以为我为什么会想送你回家？我可没那么好心当学生的免费司机。派再次震惊：你说喜欢我？庆：别以为我不知道xx那篇文是你写的，你是怎么描写我们的？你喜欢后入式？想不到乖宝宝pine会写出这么香艳的句子，还是你其实是你真实的内心想法？然后咬着派的耳朵说：想不想来试一下？派害羞：我的发情期过了。庆：没关系，不在发情期也可以做。然后又按照派写的啪啪了一次。

他们顺理成章成了情人，派爹开始不同意，可是宝贝儿子都被吃干抹净了他能怎么办？更何况，宝贝儿子还很喜欢这个alpha。不过这个alpha人还不错，挺负责任，知道联系自己，就是老了点。

庆为了避嫌不再教派的课程，他们的关系也没公开，基本没人知道。派偶尔会去庆的家里，然后庆教他意大利文，说错了就要惩罚。

庆：我们现在在做什么？

派：fa…fare amore…

庆：不对，再想想。

握着派的腰狂戳了一阵。

派：fa…fare l'amore…

庆：现在对了，但是还是要惩罚。

惩罚嘛……


	3. 合二为一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自于最近看的美剧《碳变》，部分设定参考了这部美剧。背景也放在未来。

某一天，独自生活在纽约的Chris决定回洛杉矶看望许久未见的家人，他搭乘了飞往洛杉矶的飞行器。

Zach是警察，刚好休假，打算去洛杉矶度假。

飞行器飞到一半的时候，突然被不知名的力量撞到，坠毁，飞行器有很多伤亡的人，Chris和Zach不幸也是其中之一。

他们被紧急送到医院接受手术，肉体虽然死亡了，但储存器没有损坏，只要经过手术就可以重生。（储存器的设定就是来自于《碳变》，是一种可以记录、存储信息的高科技，只要植入人的后颈就可以重生。）但是因为伤亡的人太多了，医生阴差阳错把Chris和Zach的存储器植入了对方体内。

肉体上的伤修复完整之后，他们就离开了医院，回到家中，他们先后发现这具身体不是自己的。Chris有些兴奋，也对Zach的身体充满好奇，这个人的身材很好，而且五官也好看，出去绝对能迷倒一大片，Chris决定先用一段时间再去找回自己的身体。

Zach却想立刻找回来，他不否认他喜欢这具身体，金发蓝眼，而且还有一个手感很不错的屁屁，看上去就是一个软软的甜心，但问题是，太软了！他是一个警察，如果用这具身体出任务，受伤的一定会是他。

Zach决定先从醒来的医院找起，但那天受伤死亡的人太多，医院也是有身体就把储存器换了，不知道Zach原来的身体被谁用了

医院无果，Zach就从警局下手，如果他是Zach的身体没有什么困难，因为他本来就是警察，可是他现在用了Chris的身体，只好故意在酒吧闹事把自己折腾进警局，再趁机用自己的ID搞到了Chris的资料。（在警局智能系统里可以用DNA识别身份）。

知道Chris的身份后，Zach就出发了。

Zach先去了Chris洛杉矶的家，因为系统里他的地址还是在洛杉矶。Chris的妈妈一看自己的儿子回来了，高兴地抱住了他，Zach有些不自在，他很久没和人这么亲密接触过了。Zach拉开妈妈，并解释了这只是他儿子的身体，灵魂不是。妈妈很震惊，以为是自己的儿子出事了，Zach告知他只是医院搞错了，他此行来的目的就是要把身体换回来。妈妈告诉他Chris住在纽约，给了他地址。无奈，Zach又得返回。

天色已晚，妈妈留Zach住了一晚，夜幕降临，Zach出门溜达去了，在Chris家附近的酒吧喝酒，结果被几个小地痞调戏了，摸他屁股。Zach忍无可忍揍了他们——在使用Chris的身体时，他已经被摸过好几次屁股。虽然Chris的速度和力量不及自己的身体，但Zach还是放到了几个地痞。就在这时，一个带着线帽的男人走了进来，Zach看到了自己。男人也看到了，快速地靠近，激动（？）地说：舰长，我终于找到你了！

这具身体的主人还是个舰长？

Zach：你来得刚好，我们去医院，把身体换回来。

男人盯着看了一会，说：你不是我的舰长，但你长得和他一模一样，我假定你就是这个宇宙的他。

Zach：不知道你在说什么，赶紧把我的身体还给我！拉着男人就要走，被男人掐了，抗走。然后在一个陌生的旅馆醒来，看到了站在床边男人的尖耳朵：你对我的耳朵做了什么？！为什么变尖了！那是什么怪眉毛怪发型，丑毙了！还有为什么我头这么痛。

Spock：这是心灵融合的副作用。

Zach：那又是什么鬼？

Spock又解释了一番，Zach这才相信这不是他的身体，于是决定一起出发，他去找身体，Spock去找舰长。

 

再说Chris这边。

拥着Zach的身体让Chris多了很多搭讪，男女都有，正在他飘飘然的时候，在回家的路上被人袭击了，那一伙人把他揍了一顿，还骂他是政府的走狗（Zach以前抓过的犯人，现在释放了。）Chris觉得很委屈，虽然不是自己的身体，但还是感觉很痛。不行，这个身体太危险了，得还回去。

可是世界这么大，要从何找起呢？

还好，Chris有个朋友是个电脑高手，他找到了Simon，黑进了警局，结果发现那个人竟然就是警察。考虑了一会，Chris就去警局找他。来到警局，其他人以为Zach回来了，Chris旁敲侧击问了一下，才知现在“自己”应该在洛杉矶休假。

好吧，那就只能去洛杉矶。

坐进飞行器等待起飞的时候，一个金发蓝眼的男人走了进来，他们看到了彼此，都是惊喜无比。

金发蓝眼的男人就是Jim。

Jim：Spock！见到了真是太好了！

Chris：我见到你也太好了！走走走，我们赶紧去医院，把你的身体拿走，太危险了！

Jim：你说什么啊？

Chris指了指自己的身体，说：这不是你的身体吗？

Jim拿开Chris的帽子，没看到熟悉的尖耳朵才知这个人只是和他的大副长得像。Jim：我认错人了，你不是我的大副。

Chris盯着和自己一模一样的Jim，说：但你的身体是我的。

Jim：不不不，这也不是你的，你听我说……巴拉巴拉，解释一堆。

原来他们是遇上了离子风暴，从另一个宇宙穿越而来，船员也都失散了。Chris和Zach乘坐的飞行器就是因为离子风暴才坠毁。

Chris哭丧着一张脸：这么说我还是要去找我自己的身体。

他们也结伴而行，Jim坚持认为这个宇宙的他们也会像星辰相吸一样遇见彼此。

在路上，Jim问Chris是不是喜欢身体原来的主人，Chris否认，他都不认识更不了解这个人怎么会喜欢？Jim笑，问：每天从镜子里看到这么性感的男人你就没有心动？

Chris被说中心事脸红了，他是对Zach的身体有一定的心动，也曾在几个夜晚用这具身体自渎过。Jim心领神会：看吧，我就知道。Chris转移话题和Jim聊起了Spock，Jim对Chris特别有好感，就把自己暗恋Spock的事告诉了Chris。

飞行器停靠中途，上来几个人，捂得很结实，飞行器刚起飞，Jim就感觉不太好，还没来得及提醒Chris，那几个人就出手了，他们想要抢劫这架飞行器。打斗中，Jim扯掉了他们包裹的头巾，发现是罗慕兰人，Jim马上明白，他们也掉到了这个宇宙，飞船肯定坠毁在某处，现在想抢一艘飞行器去找飞船。仇人见面，分外眼红，打起来了。Zach的身体有肌肉记忆，危险来临，条件反射地反击了，Chris自己都诧异可以有这么好的身手，但得意还没一秒，鼻子上就被揍了一圈，鼻血直流。饶是Jim奋力抵抗，也寡不敌众，被一起绑了。罗慕兰人认出Jim，没想到还能抓到企业号的舰长，真是意外。开始他们以为Chris（Zach）就是Spock，仔细一看，并不是，但Chris也被抓了。

飞行器飞了很远，降落到一个山谷里，Jim看到了罗慕兰的飞船，他们被抓上船关了起来。惊喜地是，在牢里Jim遇到了轮机长，罗慕兰人要他修复曲速，他故意拖拖延延。轮机长暗藏了一个通讯仪，Jim试着联系Spock，但对方没有回应。

 

Spock也在找Jim，和Zach一起。每次他看着Zach（Chris的身体），就会想起和Jim在一起的点点滴滴，他喜欢自己的舰长，但他压抑了这份情感，然而这份压抑在失去和Jim的联系之后越发脆弱。Zach本来也是内敛深沉的人，他们一路上没怎么交谈，但不妨碍他注意到Spock流连在他身上的视线。他们仅有的一次谈话在住进一家老式的酒店后。

Spock坦白了自己的感情，他问Zach是否也和身体原来的主人处在浪漫的关系之中。Zach没有回答。有时候他也会想象原来的主人会是什么样，不可否认，每当看着镜中那双蓝色的眼睛，他都会被深深着迷。如果换回了身体，他就见不到让自己悸动的蔚蓝，想到这些他就会觉得失落。

Spock一直在修他的通讯仪，可是少了点器材，Zach看到了问有什么可以帮忙。Spock说需要XX材料，Zach想了想或许自己可以帮忙。通讯仪上缺少的东西可以从他原来警局发的联络器里获得，为了让Spock联系上他的舰长，Zach联系了自己的搭档Karl，用他的联络器修好了Spock的通讯仪。

一直在尝试联系Spock的Jim终于收到了回应，发过去位置之后，Spock带着Zach就来救他们。

一番打斗，他们顺利得救，Spock和Jim用了罗慕兰的飞船，正在计算怎么才能回到自己的宇宙。Zach和Chris也终于见面，尴尬不已。对方就是自己的身体，可看着就是很奇怪。最终，他们去做了手术换回来了身体。

Jim找到了回去的方法，临行前又约他们来船上小聚。Chris看到Jim和Spock已经很亲密，想必是Jim已经向Spock表白，Chris的视线对上Zach，对方也正在看他，Chris被看得害羞，低下了头。Jim靠过来，和他咬耳朵：你们还没在一起？Chris吃惊地看着他：没有。Jim：你们的进展太慢，需要我帮忙吗？Chris：No！！！

和Jim分别之后，Chris和Zach一起回纽约。

路上，他们开始闲聊。Chris说自己还不习惯换回来的身体，Zach开玩笑说自己少了很多骚扰。Chris：那我就少了很多危险。

回去最后一趟的飞行器已经起飞，他们住进了酒店。

躺在自己床上的时候，Chris辗转反侧，怎么都睡不着，他想起临别前Jim让他不要错过，于是大着胆子敲开了Zach的门。Zach也睡不着，闭上眼就会想起 Chris害羞的笑，那些笑容引诱着他下体发硬，他刚刚自我纾解。

两个人就在房间里喝酒，聊天。气氛刚好，微醺的Chris借着酒兴和Zach调情，两个人距离越来越近，最终吻在了一起。Chris忽然发笑。Zach：你笑什么？Chris：Jim说我们一定会滚床单。Zach挑眉：你想吗？Chris躺在沙发上，长腿一勾：我已经幻想过很多次了，现在就让他变成现实吧。

如愿滚了床单。

之后他们就在一起了。

END


	4. 守护神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了派的访谈，提到欺凌的问题，催生了这篇脑洞。

15岁的派已经高二，戴着眼镜，脸上长着痘痘，加上是班上年纪最小的学生，经常受到各种欺负。同学们都孤立他，经常嘲笑他满脸的痘痘，说各种难听的话的都有，他被排挤，没人愿意和他做朋友。派越来越孤僻，日复一日，他只能把自己沉浸在学习中，好在他成绩很好，可这又遭到其他同学的嫉妒。他的课本不是被撕就是被画，有时候还会被写上各种污秽的词语。这一切派都默默承受着，他没有告诉老师也没有告诉家人。可是他的沉默更加让校霸们有恃无恐，从开始的言语羞辱到后来的动手动脚，派只希望高中能快点过去，如果再继续下去，他或许会崩溃。

然后突然有一天，派发现校霸没有再欺负他了，每次看到他都是恶狠狠地瞪了一眼然后就走开。派以为是他们欺负腻了，暗自庆幸。一年之后，派高中毕业。

时间过得很快，转眼十五年过去了。派成了一名大学英文系的教师，这一天，他受到一封邮件，是要举行高中的同学会。派想起了曾经受人欺负的时光，那段时间是他人生最黑暗的时候，说没有影响那是不可能的，直到现在他还是会自卑，会很敏感。但他也感谢那些伤害过他的人，让他成为一名教师，去努力帮助学校里被欺负的人。（派高中的时候就受过自己英文老师的帮助，这对他的职业选择产生了很大影响。）

派很犹豫，不知道要不要去，他内心是不想再见到那些人。派的同事庆见状，过来问他怎么了？派说同学组织了同学会，他正犹豫要不要参加。庆问他在犹豫什么。派没有说原因，就是自己不是很想参加，而且在另外一个城市，要去好几天，他怕自己没时间。庆：时间只是借口，你是不是在高中经历过什么不愉快的事情所以才不想去？派沉默，这给了庆答案。庆拿过他的电脑帮他回了邮件，说会参加。派：你干什么？庆：你要直面那些伤害，击倒它们，你才能真正越过这道坎。如果你有所顾虑，我可以陪你一起去。派：你要陪我去？庆：我可以假扮你的男友。邮件已经发出去了，派没得选择就答应了。再说庆是他在学校最好的朋友了，有他一起去应该会好点。

两个人确认时间请好假就出发了。

到了酒店，因为是假扮情侣，他们住在一个房间里。安顿好出来，在走廊里碰到了派的同学Mitchell——这是当年在班上最经常欺负派的人。Mitchell开始没有认出派，还对着他的后背吹了流氓哨，派和庆一回头，庆立刻凶恶地瞪着他。派认出了Mitchell，他没什么大变化，过去的经历让他下意识地抓住了庆的袖子，庆捕捉到了派的变化，心里明白，这个人一定伤害过派。

Mitchell走近一看，才发现原来这个这么好看的男人竟然是当年那个“痘痘王”（他们给派起的外号），惊讶不已。然后又意味深长地看了看庆，说：原来你喜欢男人，是不是被Bailey拒绝了所以改变了性向？还轻蔑地说让他们晚上动静小一点，别影响他睡觉。

庆挡在了派的面前，带着警告意味的眼神迫使他离开。Mitchell一走，派长舒一口气。庆问派是不是被他欺负过。派只是微笑着说没事。这让庆更加下定决心要让Mitchell付出代价。

同学会在第二天才举行，晚上派和庆就出门散步。在街上又遇上了派当年追求过的女生Bailey，派有些不好意思，Bailey看到派也大吃一惊，谁会想到当年人人嫌弃的Chris如今会这么迷人。Bailey打量着庆，问派这是你的朋友吗？庆抢先回答：我是他的男朋友。Bailey嫌弃地看着他们，说：没想到你竟然是个基佬。想到自己被基佬追求过，她就恶心地赶紧走掉。庆问派：这个人也伤害过你吗？派说没有，只是自己曾经追求过的女孩。派没有说在他被拒绝后，对方说了很多恶毒的话，这导致了他的自卑。

散完步回酒店，庆先去洗澡，然后半裸着出来，派看着庆还滴着水的胸膛，莫名觉得燥热，眼神闪躲，不敢正眼看着庆。这很奇怪，明明之前他们都有一起运动健身游泳。派在自己脸完全变红之前躲进了浴室。

房间里只有一张大床，他们并排躺在一起。身边突然多了一个人，派怎么都睡不着，翻来翻去。庆一只手伸了过来压在他胸膛上，说：你要是再不睡，明天我们都要顶着黑眼圈去参加同学会。派：我有也很想睡，可是睡不着。

庆侧躺支起头，开玩笑地说：如果不想睡，我们来做点有意义的事情吧。派防备地看着他：你想干吗？庆：别想歪了，你隔壁是你那个同学Mitchell吗？派回答是。庆：既然我们都睡不着就让他也别想睡。派：你想怎么做？庆：我们不是情侣吗？情侣之间会做什么？庆偷袭派，挠他的腰，怕痒的派立刻笑出声，想要制止庆。庆变本加厉，在派身上各处敏感点挠痒痒。派躲，庆就追上去。床被弄得咯吱咯吱响，庆抓到了派，在他腰上徘徊，派呻吟了。庆低头在他耳边低语：就是这样，再响一点，再浪一点。派反而不敢出声了。庆：旁边还没动静呢？我们不能放弃。派试着呻吟了几声，但都太假。庆只好压住他，派的心直跳。

庆仔细地描绘着派的眉眼，两个人之间的距离越来越近，就在庆差一点要吻上派的时候，隔壁突然响起脚踹墙的声音然后Mitchell就怒吼着让他们安静。派和庆忍不住幸灾乐祸，笑成一团。

第二天一大早在餐厅遇见Mitchell，派都忍不住想笑。

聚会正式开始，无非就是吃吃喝喝，三三两两聚在一起聊天。派还是和以前一样，但他这次没有觉得很孤单，因为有庆陪着他。大概是Bailey把他是“同志”的事告诉了其他人，他们看派和庆的眼神很怪异。

庆：我现在知道你高中时期有多不受欢迎了。派：远比你想得糟糕。然后又有几个同学来了。派没认出来，直到别人说那是当年的校霸，这回轮到派要惊掉了下巴。那时候的校霸整天都是朋克打扮，眼线画得比女孩还深，而现在，斯斯文文，带着金边眼镜，就像换了一个人。校霸见到派就过来想为当年的事情道歉，可是当他看到站在派身后的庆，停下来了脚步，像见鬼了一样逃走了。派：我有那么恐怖吗？庆：也许是你太有魅力。

下午是自由活动，派没有和同学一起玩，就和庆来到酒店的泳池，两个人游了一会泳，躺在躺椅上晒太阳。Mitchell和另外几个人过来，见到他们又开始一副轻蔑的面孔。聊天的时候还暗指派是个卖屁股的基佬。庆听不下去，过去就让他道歉。Mitchell仗着自己人多就是不道歉，还说派昨晚被操得像个妓女一样浪叫。庆忍无可忍想揍他，被派制止了。派冷冷地看着Mitchel，说：没必要和这样一个废物计较。Mitchell：你说什么？派：难道你不是吗？学生时期就因为家里有钱在学校里为非作歹，欺负比你弱小的人就让你能有成就感？你的人生就只有这些了吗？据我所知，你家现在已经大不如从前，你还以为自己能呼风唤雨？三十岁的人还整天靠着家里那点资产，你不是废物谁是？Mitchell被说得脸发青，和他一起来的同学都忍不住偷笑。Mitchell气急败坏地走了。

人一走光，派就瘫坐在躺椅上。庆说他很勇敢。派只觉得自己心脏都要跳出来了。

晚上有个舞会。

有不少的女生过来邀请派跳舞，这倒是出乎他的意料之外。一个高中和派关系尚可的同学坐到庆的身边，说：你一定很喜欢他，你看他的眼神说明了一切。然后和庆聊了很多关于派高中时候的事情。

派还在和女同学跳舞，庆看到了Mitchell接了一个电话然后鬼鬼祟祟地离开舞池，庆跟了上去。结果看到Mitchell在和一个人交易着什么。庆猜测那是DP。和那人交易结束之后，Mitchell回来了。庆走过去，说为下午的事情道歉，故意提出说可以和他家的企业合作（庆的家族是大集团，CEO是Joe，庆只想当名教师，但偶然也会帮忙。）直到庆的身份后，Mitchell更觉得派是庆养的金丝雀，但为了金钱，他暂时放下对他们的敌意。庆在和Mitchell来个“兄弟”之间的拥抱时，顺走了他口袋里东西，来到厕所一看，果不其然就是DP。

庆回去之后，偷偷地将DP放回Mitchell的口袋，等到舞会结束，各回房间以后，庆趁着派去洗澡打了报警电话。没一会警察就来了，把正在XD的Mitchell抓了个正着。

第二天这件事已经人尽皆知，大家唏嘘不已。

今天的行程是要游船。派和庆还有Bailey和另外一个女同学luna一艘船。全程Bailey都没好脸色，luna倒是很友善地和他们聊天。luna问了他们的恋爱时间和过程，派之前没料到有人会这么问，支支吾吾地一下子说不出来。庆接过话，说是某年某月某日，那天派被人欺负了，藏在眼镜后面的蓝眼睛氤氲着水汽却倔强地怎么都不肯掉下眼泪，他就是在那一瞬间被击倒，想要永远保护派。luna说这很浪漫。Bailey嗤笑派读高中的时候确实像个需要人保护的小婴儿，不，是长着一脸青春痘的小婴儿。庆班眯着眼睛，等船划到湖中心的时候，故意摇晃着船，Bailey被晃得掉进水里。luna知道庆是故意的，偷偷输了个大拇指，她早就看不惯Bailey自命清高的模样。

游船回来，晚宴之后同学会基本就结束了。派和庆还要再住一晚。

在房间里聊天的时候派说起今天庆瞎编的故事夸他便得不错。庆沉吟许久，说：那不是编的，是真实发生。那一天我看着你被校霸欺负后想哭却假装坚强的模样，就决定不再让你受伤，我向老师举报了，用家族向学校施压必须处罚那些欺负你的校霸……但后来我回匹兹堡了，在那里念了大学。所幸，最后又有你的消息，知道你成了一名教师，我也努力让自己成为一名教师，默默守在你的身边。

派这才发现，自从有庆在身边他就没被人骚扰过，原来一直以来都是庆在默默守护。

派：你为什么要这么做？

庆：你真是感情白痴吗？当然是因为我爱你，爱了你将近十五年。

派：为什么不告诉我？

庆：我很早就知道自己是gay，但你有过女朋友，我怕你拒绝我。

派：老实说，我确实没想过自己是不是同性恋或者双性恋，我们同事这么多年，我是一直有些依赖你，但我无法确定那就是爱情。

庆：没关系，只要你给我机会。

派：我没准备好。

庆：我会正式追求你。

回去之后庆就展开了追求，同一个办公室的教师们一点都不奇怪，他们早就知道庆对派那点心思，只有派迷糊得没有认识到。学生们炸开了锅，没想到两个最迷人的老师竟然要在一起了！多少女孩子的梦破碎了。

没过多久，派就和庆恋爱了。

事实上，这份感情已经迟到太久。


	5. Shut up，kiss me！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代皇室AU

派的18岁生日就要到了，派妈准备了一个盛大的派对，邀请了很多人来参加，来的人邻国王子公主，达官显贵之类的。庆也是受邀的嘉宾之一。

派妈举行这个派对一是庆祝小王子成年，还有另一个目的就是为派物色一位公主或者王子（设定无性别，男女、男男、女女都可以自由地结婚）。按照这个国家的传统，在20岁前王子或者公主需要订婚才能继承王位。派的姐姐已经放弃继承王位，所以王位只能由派继承。

派当然知道他母亲的目的，有些抗拒，不想出席，姐姐劝服了他。然后就穿着蓝色天鹅绒的西装出席，惊艳全场。

庆也被惊艳到，他以前听说过p国的王子（想不出派的国家名字，就用p代替一下）有一双比蓝色帕托石还璀璨的眼睛，今日得见，简直就是有过之而无不及。但只是惊艳，没有一见钟情。

姐姐和派派偷偷问派有没有喜欢的，派翻了白眼：我都没了解他们怎么会喜欢？姐姐：难道一个看顺眼的都没有？如果没有，妈妈还会为你办很多派对，你可以先找一个应付。派很无奈，他觉得母亲太紧张了，他才18岁，刚刚上大学，不想就这样被困在婚姻里。但姐姐说的也没错，如果不找一个应付他会被烦死。然后就在宾客中寻找，和庆视线相接。庆朝他举了举酒杯，派心一跳，然后冲动地决定就是庆了。对姐姐低语：就那个人吧。姐姐顺着视线一看，发现是庆，连忙摇头：不不不，别人都可以，就他不行。派：为什么？姐姐：他太花心了，绯闻太多，我还不想你天天上头条。派：这么说母亲也不会喜欢他？姐姐：肯定的。派：那我就要他了。

派就走过去，总要先认识一下。两个人聊了一会，派提出下次再约。庆觉得反正派也是他喜欢的类型，他不介意多一段浪漫的关系，就答应了。

几天之后，他们在咖啡馆见面，派就问庆现在有没有男朋友或者女朋友，如果没有，他们可以发展一下。庆：为什么要找他？派：我需要一个人假装我男友，你符合我的要求。庆：你的什么要求？派：这几天我看了你的新闻，你有很多绯闻，所以不会对人长情，到时候我们分开的时候也不会有什么纠葛。庆：也许我们假戏真做了呢？派：放心，我不会对你产生感情。庆考虑了一下，提出要求：我可以答应，不过，我们需要结婚。因为庆也被家里催婚，庆妈一直说他感情不能稳定，他觉得这是个机会，正好可以摆脱母亲的念叨。

派考虑再三，答应了。直接结婚也可以省去很多麻烦。

两个人定下合约假结婚。

 

他们住在庆的皇宫里，仆人太多，只能住在一个房间里。第一天同房，两个人因为谁睡床上闹了意见，最终派霸占了床，并阻止庆上床，此后每天两个人都会争夺睡床的资格，如果庆抢到了，派就装作意外地把水倒到床上，之类的。

在民众面前表现得很恩爱，一回到家就会斗嘴。

出席晚宴，记者要拍照，庆搭着派的肩，派搂着庆的腰。记者：庆王子的占有欲真强（事实：派在捏着庆腰上的肉，庆痛得要死，但脸上还要笑嘻嘻。而搭在派肩上的手暗中用力，派小声地说：你他妈放手，庆：你先放。派：一二三，一起。）宴席上。庆喂派不喜欢吃的东西吃（有不喜欢吃的东西存在吗？）还表现得很体贴地说：亲爱的，这是你最喜欢吃的，来，多吃点。派咬牙吃了下去。作为回礼，派暗暗往庆的寿司上放了很多芥末，喂庆吃，庆被呛得脸通红，又不能发作。其他人：他们好恩爱啊！

出门要抢车子，明明车子很多，就是要抢那一辆。某天，派的爸爸妈妈突击。他们不得不睡在一张床上，还要在派的脖子上制造吻痕。制造过程中，庆被吸引了，差点擦枪走火。

由于整天和派斗天斗地，庆也没时间出去拈花惹草，有一天，朋友问他怎么都不出来玩了，他才发现自己很久没出去嗨过，于是决定出去玩。派看到了信息，偷偷跟过去了，发现庆和一群男男女女在玩。派心里莫名不是滋味，上前装作偶遇：我亲爱的丈夫，你怎么也在这里？这些人是你的朋友吗？不介绍我认识吗？

庆心虚，就像偷情被抓了一样，派挤开坐在庆身边一直讨好他的男孩，一屁股坐下。庆马上反应过来，和派咬耳朵：你跟踪我。派：是又怎么样？我们有合约，在婚内都不允许有绯闻。我

是来阻止你犯错。庆没了玩的兴致，朋友也在起哄，说他变了。两个人回家了，吵架。派其实吃醋了，自己没意识到，一直在说，庆为了让他闭嘴堵上了他的嘴。然后视线胶着，吻在了一起。差不多就是粗暴地撕扯对方的衣服，天雷地火，滚做一团。

派：我们说好了不滚床单的。庆：你能不能闭嘴安静地被艹。派：为什么我要被艹，不行我要在上面。庆：不可能，小公主。派：你他妈说谁公主呢？

之后两个人时不时就会滚床单，派时刻提醒自己他们之间只有性没有爱，反而是庆看清了自己对派的感情，占有欲也发变强，见不得别人和派说说笑笑。

这天，他们一同出席一个亲王的晚宴。亲王的儿子是Gary，和派是同学，追求过派被派拒绝了。晚宴上，Gary对派献殷勤，庆吃醋了，拉着派来到角落里让他明白自己的身份。派：我什么身份？庆：你已经和我结婚，是我的丈夫，不能再和别人勾搭。派：你知道那是假的，我们只是假结婚。庆把他困在墙壁和自己之间，危险地说：是吗？你被我操的时候看起来可不像假的。

他们的谈话被尾随而来的Gary听到了，他把谈话录了下来，发布出来。派和庆上了头条。民众觉得受骗，皇室也急的团团转（我们也是受骗了好吗？）

这时庆出来说：没错，我们开始是假结婚，但在相处的过程中，派吸引了我，我是真爱上派，所以我决定当着媒体的面真正地向派求婚，Chris pine你愿意和我结婚吗？

派没有看到庆的求婚视频，因为他躲在自己的小岛上，和外界断了一切联系，整天就是晒太阳看书（想庆庆）。庆以为派不答应，很是伤心。

几天之后，姐姐打电话给派说让他看新闻，派说自己这里没信号，姐姐：不管，你赶紧看新闻。新闻里在播放：庆因为求婚不成酒驾出了车祸，现在还在抢救。派慌了立刻赶过去。

赶到医院，外面全是记者，派跑到抢救室，医生一直在抢救，终于好了，医生出来派就问他情况怎么样，医院摇摇头：不太好，还需要观察，很可能撑不过去。

派哭说自己后悔了，不应该就这样跑来，巴拉巴拉之类的。姐姐趁机问：如果还有一个机会你会离开他吗？派：不会。姐姐：那你会接受他的求婚吗？派：当然。然后一直哭一直哭。这时，庆拄着拐杖从另一个房间出来，看到派很吃惊：Chris？你怎么来了？是你听说我受伤来看我的吗？

派懵逼，但马上反应过来时姐姐他们联手骗他，生气要走，庆扔了拐杖追上去，解释：我是出车祸了，但只是小伤，而且我也不知道媒体怎么会写我生命垂危。派：那抢救室里的是谁？庆：喝醉了酒撞上我的人，我发誓，我真的不知道这件事。

原来这一切都是姐姐和哥哥搞的鬼，他们看不下两个笨蛋互生爱意还不肯承认。

派虽然还在生气，但刚刚真以为是庆出事的后怕让他也明白自己的感情。

最终答应了庆的求婚，在一起了。

真结婚。


	6. 头号粉丝

派派喜欢摄影，经常旅行拍风景拍人物。

一次旅行中拍到了庆。

庆是无意入画，所以派派也不知道他是谁，来自哪里。

回去之后，看着庆的照片，派派竟然有心动的感觉。

他觉得庆庆是天生属于镜头的那种人，就算意外地闯入也极具魅力。

可惜，只是过客。

完。

————————

以上是BE版本，以下HE版本。

————————

派派一直保留着庆庆的照片。

过了很多年。

派派在电视上看到庆庆演的电视剧。

那是庆庆第一部成为主角的电视剧。

于是，他成了庆庆的迷弟。

只要有庆庆的活动或者访谈，他都会去。

相机咔嚓咔嚓，拍了很多庆庆的照片。

但都没发出去。

久而久之，庆庆也也留意到他的头号粉丝。

一次和影迷的派对，派派受邀参加。

他很激动，盛装出席。

庆庆突然发现派派很像他年轻时候布拉德皮特。那是他很喜欢的明星。

喝了酒的派派两颊红红，走出派对想要透口气。

在门口他遇到了正要离开的庆庆。

于是，一时脑热，派派问庆庆能不能送他离开。

庆庆答应了。

在派家里庆庆看到了很多年前他在某某城市旅行时的照片。

他很惊讶，派派告诉了他真相。

庆庆才知道原来派派喜欢了他很多年。

庆庆离开的时候被一路尾随的狗仔拍了个正着。

第二天，他们上了头条。

庆庆提议就让大众误会，将错就错，让派派扮演他的男友。

派派没想到事情会这样发展。

梦中情人成了他的男友，虽然是假的。

虽然是假的，日久生情，假的也成为真的。

一年之后。

他们结婚了。


End file.
